Italian Patio
The Italian Patio, or Patio for short is outside a café located behind the Enchanted Ball. It is as implied, a small part of the city with many Italian coloring and aesthetic. Along with the location, the new Detector Tool was released. The player is shown to be peering from under an awning, seeing a wagon and animated people in the otherwise lifeless city locations. To their left, the player sees an archway which seems to lead to similar designed parts of the city. Ranks Hidden Items Airplane * Top of Coach Door opening * in the sky Angel * Statue by the lower back of coach wagon * golden cherubin on the top of coach Binoculars * On front of balcony above green/white awning (right of screen) * On the dining table, bottom left * In front of the vase next to the red door * inside the coach Bottle * Behind left donkey's head * In the gate, top of tile roof above blue shutters near center * On right lower foreground * Right on the roof of the coachwagon Brass Instrument * Held by the cherub on the archway * Under right coach light as support * On the roof between the vine leaf on the left and the arched dormer window on the right Cat * Next to the wheel of coach wagon (red hair cat) * Black and white cat, under the easel * Inside coach * On top of coach by reaching man Chalk * On top of green and yellow awning at right * The right shutter above mans head loading the wagon Cigarette Case * On the dining table, next to the mug * In the back seat of the wagon * On the awning Clock * Attached to the white building, above the coach wagon's back * Silver pocket watch on the dining table * Sundial. Under archway, on ground, behind silver ornate coffee pot. * Pocket watch in flower pot to right of screen in front of shop door Dandelion * In garden between left donkeys head and flower * near the front wheel * In center if right daisy in fruit bowl on the table in the left foreground corner of screen * top of screen, above right of arch Dog * after arch, in the background * head above the opened door Flask * On dining table, bottom left * On balcony of building directly behind luggage * Inside the coach, under the seats, just inside the door on the bottom Harp * Behind the donkeys, in front of the archway wall * Foreground, at right Horserider * Above the arch of the top window behind the coachman * before the window of the shop, near the flowers pot Lion * Above doorway just to the right of Coach * Behind the donkeys (head of lion) * above head of coachman * Under the arch of the balcony above the turquoise shutters, immediately to the right of the big arch in the wall Notepad * near the coachman Pigeon * On the top of the wagon * Small silver pigeon on top of ornate silver coffee pot, left of screen. * flying on top screen (near right middle) * flying in the sky (white, hard to see) Pineapple * Near foot of the musician statue, in place of a decoration Toy Windmill * Fruit basket left foreground, looks like white flower * top left of tissue covering painting Turkish Coffee Pot * In flowerbox of arched dormer window behind coach (looks like longhandled pot) * Front seat railing on coach under the right coach light Watering Can * On the workbench, bottom of screen * On the ground to the left of the geranium planter by the red door * near the front wheel of coach Weathercock * on the balcony above the back of coach Vintage Keys * Stone column of archway, above donkey ears, very faintly etched into stone * Behind leaf below beam left of birdcage near top of screen * Covering the coach's left light * Lying on the napkin of the dining table * Right brace for the window box above, the green and white awning * Under the tail of flying apparatus upper right * Back corner of coach just right of man's shoulder * On top of back ledge of arched gateway, hard to see * Among roses next to blue shutters * On round red suitcase on top of coach * Center top on red stripe of awning, just below and right of game timer, hard to see * In fountain just above dog * Among the flowers on flower cart * On brick chimney above the wagon with suitcases * On the left arm of the guy sitting on the carriage with reins in his hands * Above carpet laying over balcony, next to flowerpot * under the coach, behind the front wheel * on the silver pot in the middle of the pot, pot located on table to the left * in right corner of the window behind the front right side of coach (the true right side) Keys This is a preliminary key image and will need to be updated Item Drops Category:Locations